a Bane or a Boon
by KuroYuki29
Summary: Svana, a female youkai, is brought into the company of Sesshomaru due to a curse. Circumstances have brought them together now the question remains; does anything come to fruition from the meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! Just saying that this is my first fanfic so I will gladly welcome any constructive criticism and this fanfic isn't being beta read so that there will probably be a few (or more…) errors. **

**Just putting everything out there.**

**Warning: This fanfic will contain lemons in future chappies**

**Disclaimer: All I "own" is Svana and the plot :) **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Svana drew back her lips in a snarl. Her gaze sweeping across the forest searching for the danger she had sensed. Suddenly, she leaped back. The place she had been standing just a moment ago erupted into dust. Out of the dust cloud, emerged a demon. He was a fox demon. His fairly human body was covered in fur and had a snout with glittering red eyes. He slowly advanced on her, prowling with a predatory glint in his eyes. Svana swung her head around just in time to avoid a punch by a another male who had appeared from the trees behind her.

Svana slowly retreated. She knew she was unable to win this fight, she could hardly hold up her sword. She held a hand to the bleeding laceration in her side and thought about her options. They were bleak. "What do I do now?" She thought in panic. She was dizzy from all the blood loss.

"Submit to me bitch and you'll be a happy mate. Probably." The new demon hissed. He was a snake demon, a slimy thing with thick reptilian tail swishing behind him.

Not a minute later, her legs finally collapsed under her and she fell to the ground. Blood soaking the ground around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Svana registered as she regained consciousness was the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze and the birds chirping in the background. She opened her eyes and immediately squinted in the sunlight. _What happened? _She wondered in delirium. Laboriously, she sat up and gazed around the clearing. The sun was halfway across the sky. A small fire was burning in the centre and there was fresh meat roasting next to it. Tentatively she approached on her knees, and reaching out a pale, slender arm, she lifted a piece out of the blaze. "Mmmm." She hummed as she took a bite.

Then a growl sounded from behind her and she immediately jumped to her feet. She spun around and came face to face with a man. He had his lips pulled back in a threatening snarl, showing his canine fangs. He had long, silver hair flowing down his back to his waist and beautiful amber eyes above two magenta stripes on his prominent cheek bones. His toned biceps twitched as he stared Svana down, beautiful yet fierce. He took a step closer, his broad shoulders blocking out the sun from Svana's face. She inwardly shuddered.

"Bitch, what do you think you're doing?" He questioned tersely, coming closer. He was wearing white hakama pants, a white haori with red flowers around the neckline tied around the waist with a yellow obi.

"I-I apologise." Svana stuttered, unable to form a proper response, much to her shock.

"You must not value your life if you helped yourself to **my** food." He growled out, not even acknowledging her reply.

Svana felt her anger shimmer. "Watch your tongue mutt, I will not be treated with such disrespect." She snarled indignantly and stood nose to nose with the man.

His eyes flashed red in fury and Svana felt her determination waver for a moment. _What is wrong with me? I've never acted like such a timid, whimpering pup for the last 600 years!_

They glared back into each other's eyes until Svana's stomach started to grumble and she grudgingly looked away. The man continued to stared down at her a moment longer. Then, with a huff, he reached down to the ground and threw her the piece of meat she had dropped before promptly turning and walking away back into the forest.

Svana watched him disappear into the forest confused about what just happened. But instead of dwelling on it she plonked onto the ground and ate her half cooked meat.

"Mmmm," She hummed her approval for the taste once more, "I wonder how he made it so good."

She finally finished her lunch and laid down, slowly nodding off. When she awoke she saw the male at work packing up the camp. She silently watched him work, his hard muscles rippling under his shirt and his toned biceps flexing with each motion. _Wait! Why haven't I been attacked yet? Surely the curse hasn't been undone. _She closed her eyes and felt for any presence around her and came up with none. She sent out her aura and still did not pick up any other youkai, but then she sensed the male's huge aura spread out around them, warning any youkai of approaching. _This male… how strong is he really? _

"Who are you?" She asked breaking the silence.

The man looked over her shoulder at her for a moment before quickly returning to what he was doing. "If you must know, I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western InuYoukai Tribe."

Once again Svana felt her hair bristling at the mangy dog's tone, _Of course he's the Lord of the Western lands!_ "Well your high and mighty Sesshomaru," She began with a mock curtsey, "I, Svana of the Northern Inuyoukai Tribe, appreciate what you have done for me but if you will excuse me, I think I will take my leave." With her chin in the air Svana spun on her heel towards the direction of the forest. However, immediately, her sight started spinning and she stumbled against a tree.

"You have lost too much blood. It would be wise not to over exert yourself." Sesshomaru replied from the fire.

Svana held the back of her hand to her forehead. "I can't." She muttered, struggling to get back on her feet.

Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Oh? Why so?" He inquired.

"Well, if you must know," Svana imitated Sesshomaru who simply lifted a eyebrow in response, "I was cursed by a demon witch. She made it so that youkai would scent me and seek to mate me." She sighed, "So I left my home in order not to endanger anyone until the effects of the curse nullifies."

"I see, but when do you plan to return."

"I don't know," She exclaimed, "As soon as I rid of this curse."

"Are you sure you can survive that long." Sesshomaru remarked dryly.

Svana sent him a glare. "The curse has weakened me. It seems the witch wanted me to be forcibly taken." Then she realised something. "But how is it that you are unaffected." She murmured looking at him.

Sesshomaru chuckled humourlessly, "Do not underestimate me. I am not so weak as to be affected by such a weak curse."

Svana stared at him from the corner of her eyes. _Does he not realise how strong the witch and her sorcery is. Is he truly so strong as to not notice._

"Which brings me to my next question." She paused, "Why did you save me."

Sesshomaru slowly glanced back at her, "My honour, would not allow me to leave you in that situation."

Svana's eyes widened before she looked away. _Hmmm, honourable. _The fired crackled and a breeze swept throughout the clearing, the flames wavered momentarily before regaining its strength. "So what do you plan to do now?" He asked breaking the silence.

Svana cocked her head to the side, "I suppose we part."

"Then," he prompted, turning around to look at her.

Svana looked away, "Then, I keep wandering, waiting for my curse to disappear." She murmured.

Sesshomaru stared at her, finally taking in her appearance, she had silver-tipped black ears atop long, waist-length, black hair with silver streaks beautifully framing her face and accentuating her sapphire eyes on a heart shaped face. She wore a white haori loose around the neck with red flowers embroidered around the neckline and sleeves. Just under her voluptuous breast, wrapped around her waist was a red obi belt covering the waistline of her white hakama pants which ended mid-thigh. She came up to Sesshomaru's neck and was unknowingly stunning.

"Well, I might just have a preposition for you." He drawled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi again! So I'm not capable of updating rapidly or in quick succession but I felt that the last chap was a pretty boring so figured i'd put on what I wrote so far. Just saying in advance, for the people who don't like waiting too long for chaps, I'll probably update monthly.**

**Thanks for reading guys and I hope you can review :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Svana cocked an eyebrow in question, "Oh? And what would that be, if I dare ask?"

Sesshomaru steadily held her gaze with his penetrating orbs of gold, "Act as this Sesshomaru's mate and in return I shall offer you my protection."

Svana held a impassive face but inside her head, clogs were turning, _Hhhhmmmm, do I honesty require protection, after all, it has never been an issue before. _Then suddenly, a vision of what had occurred only hours ago flashed through her head. _Perhaps with this curse it would be the wiser option, for I do not doubt in this youkai's ability or strength. _She thought as she felt the ever present weight of Sesshomaru's powerful aura upon her shoulders, a silent warning to those who approach. _But the question is, at what price? _She watched the male in front of her, scrutinising his actions thus far and trying to determine his motive, then she relaxed, _I know not why, but I do not doubt this one's honour._

She knew her answer yet she wanted to know more, "Why are you in need of a mate Sesshomaru." She inquired breezily.

For a moment all Svana's response was the paralysing stare of Sesshomaru. Then, with a sigh, he spoke. "My mother requires a daughter in-law, even if only for a moment and she has not ceased pestering this Sesshomaru. I fear that if I prolong it much further she will take the matter into her own hands."

Svana was surprised. This powerful demon before her needed her assistance to keep his mother at bay. She couldn't smother the reflex, she felt something bubbling within her and opened her mouth, parting her lips to emit a mellifluous laugh. Quickly she brought her hand to cover her mouth but the laughing would not cease.

Sesshomaru was mesmerised, he had watched as the onna before him tilted her plush lips upwards and her eyes alighted in mirth. He had watched as a melodious laugh escaped her mouth and she covered her mouth in self consciousness. He slowly reached out a hand to bring her hand down but froze when he realised what he was doing. Quickly he covered it up by bring it up as if to cough, stopping Svana's laugh.

Finally Svana spoke, "I would appreciate your protection and in repayment I shall act as your mate, Sesshomaru. I accept you proposal." She said with a slight smile, still feeling good after laughing so hard, after all it had been a while since she had last laughed like that.

Sesshomaru simply nodded, standing up before walking away. Svana stared after him wondering where he would be going now and when he would return. Sesshomaru stopped when he reached the trees surrounding the clearing and looked back a Svana expectantly. Finally Svana understood, she stood up and followed after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru." Svana whined, "How much further."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched but he valiantly kept silent.

"Sesshomaru."

"What." Sesshomaru's impeccable composure snapped. What is it with this onna. This Sesshomaru can withstand a sword through his gut, the agonised screams of his enemies yet this onna's whines agitate him to no end. He glared at the demoness beside him.

Svana's soft ears flickered at Sesshomaru's glare. "It was just a question." She mumbled.

Tentatively she looked back up at Sesshomaru to see him rapt in watching her ears. She flicked them back and forth and noticed his gaze was following them. She giggled. As much as she didn't like it when people touched her ears, she figured she'd make an exception. "You can touch them if you want."

That snapped Sesshomaru out of it. He blinked, "I would rather not."

Svana starting flicking her ears once more and smirked as Sesshomaru lifted a hand to touch them. "So soft," He murmured rubbing them gently with the pad of his thumb. Svana purred. It felt so good. She arched her back and hummed as Sesshomaru caressed her ears. Who would have thought they were so sensitive. If only they always responded so well when everyone else touched them.

Sesshomaru smirked at Svana's reaction to him rubbing her ears. He pulled away just to see her reaction and was not disappointed. With a high whine she pressed her ears back into his strong yet gentle hand. As Sesshomaru went back to caressing them Svana curled into his arm. She pressed her back against his chest and starting preening in the sensation.

Svana couldn't remember the last time she had felt so good and cozy. The warmth around her and the amazing feeling of her ears being messaged was foreign to her, so she basked in it. She purred happily.

Sesshomaru gave her one last rub before pulling away. Svana was about to object before she realised where she was. She quickly got off his arm and turned away. "I suppose we should attempt to make some progress." Sesshomaru said, a slight smile in his voice.

Svana gingerly turned around to see his features have softened. She was mesmerised. "If only he smiled" She thought wistfully. But tucked that thought away as she followed after him, finally quiet.

"So where are we going?" Svana asked civilly.

"This Sesshomaru must return home."

"Hm," Svana hummed in response.

"However, perhaps we should make camp for the night." Sesshomaru pondered staring at the blazing sun on the horizon, painting the land in the purple and orange hues of evening.

The two youkai made a fire and sat around it. They had found a cozy cave and were sitting against the wall waiting for the rabbits Sesshomaru had hunted to cook. Sesshomaru sniffed delicately. "Your scent is most likely attracting all the demons in the area."

Svana pouted. "Perhaps it is too much for the mighty Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru chuckled humourlessly, "I am only stating that we will have to deal with the issue soon, i feel no inclination to deal with likes-"

A loud screech sounded from the mouth of the cave. Before he could finish his sentence a rat demon appeared at the mouth of the cave and reached a filthy hand towards Svana. Svana snarled at the appendage. "Svana, don't attack, your strength has been sealed." Sesshomaru shouted, cutting through hordes of rats as he made his way closer to Svana. Svana glanced at him before glaring at the demon before her. _I am not weak! I am a powerful youkai and this filth is nothing. _Svana tensed and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She hurled herself at the youkai and knocked him to the ground. She threw punches at the demons face until there was a hundred gashes scattered across his face and her arms were aching.

She drew herself up and lifted her fist up once more and brought it down towards its face. But the demons eyes flashed open and he caught her fist in his horrid hand. She jerked back in surprise but his grip was too strong for her.

He stood up, bringing her with him, and threw her at a tree. Svana made contact with a harsh and echoing _thud. _With a groan Svana lifted her head and looked up at the demon as he approached her, a sickening smirk stretched across his face. He reached a hand towards her head and Svana closed her eyes.

But she never felt him. Svana opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru's form towering in front of her. He had the demon's wrist in his hands and Svana could hear the sickening cracks of the bone his grasp. The demon yowled in pain and thrashed against Sesshomaru's hold. But Sesshomaru didn't even budge. He kept tightening his hold on the demon's hand before finally summing his acid whip and mercilessly slashing down the demon's body. Blood splattered across the ground and Sesshomaru turned towards Svana. She was already up and avoiding eye contact, her face flushed from humiliation.

"Onna," He growled but Svana kept her gaze averted. **"Onna." **He growled once more, his voice deeper and much rougher.

Reluctantly Svana looked up into his eyes. The gold in them were being slowly overcome by a dark red. Svana lifted her nose into the air in defiance. "How could you be so reckless." He snarled, "I ordered you not to attack because you clearly are not able to at the moment and yet you disregarded me."

"I have no reason to obey you." She spat, feeling herself losing control of her emotions and a irrational anger taking over her.

"Perhaps common sense was enough incentive." He growled, his face close to hers. Svana could see him breathing heavily and the red almost fully enveloping his eyes. "And. I. Am. Alpha. You have a duty to obey me."

Svana snapped. She snarled and snapped her fangs at him. "You. Are not. My alpha.." She growled before spinning around and sprinting into the forest behind her.

Seeshomaru roared behind her but didn't move. He clenched his fists as he planted his feet to the ground. He knew that following after her now would be dangerous for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Here's another chapter everyone! Hope you guys can review 'cause i'm kinda lacking inspiration… Soooo, give me some ideas, what i should improve on, what i might have left out, ANYTHING ;P**

**Anyway, enjoy and plz review :3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru felt his frustrations bubbling within, slowly manifesting into anger. His eyes bled red and his jaw clenched as he rigidly walked through the forest, intent of venting his aggravation. _The obstinate bitch!_ He growled, his aura flaring dangerously. With a snarl he spun around and kicking down a tree. He stood gazing down at it for a moment, his chest rising and falling with his rage, before leaping towards another tree swiftly smashing it down with a single punch. He kept attacking trees until completely he was surrounded by demolished trees. Still huffing with rage he transformed into a huge demon dog, half the size of his complete transformation, his long, silky silver hair flowed in the breeze as he howled menacingly into the night sky. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the clearing looking for another target. **Rustle, rustle. **Sesshomaru's head snapped towards the sound. A rabbit demon stood frozen, staring at him from the debris, his eyes wide with fear. Slowly, Sesshomaru dropped into a crouch, his eyes gaining a predatory glint. Sesshomaru tensed. The rabbit shot away. And Sesshomaru pelted after it. Sesshomaru felt the adrenaline coursing through his system. His muscles flexed powerfully as he gained on the rabbit. He was so close. He pushed himself but growled in frustration as the rabbit made one last attempt at life and ran faster. Sesshomaru snarled and reaching for the rage within him, he strained once more. Then, with an almighty roar, Sesshomaru leapt onto the rabbit and clenched his jaw around his neck. The body went eerily still and Sesshomaru finally let go. His anger slowly dwindling away. He stepped away from the rabbit and lay down, languidly resting his head on his paw.

Sesshomaru sighed. _That bitch is going to be the end of me. _He thought back on his actions and finally acknowledged that be might have been a little overly assertive. _After all, I'm neither her mate nor her sire. She has no obligation to obey me. _Finally finding sense after his irrational anger towards her disobedience, Sesshomaru walked back towards Svana's scent, starting to worry about her safety.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Svana stood up in the warm water of the hot spring. Her long hair stuck to her glowing skin and droplets of water made their way down the panes of her face.

She walked towards the edge of the spring her arms around her self protecting herself against the chill of the night. The forests buzzed with life around her. A mouse was scuttled around the forest floor, then there was a swoosh of air and the shriek of the mouse as it was carried away into the night.

Svana looked behind her as when she heard a rustle in the bushes around her. _Maybe it's Sesshomaru. _She thought, half hoping, but sighed as nothing appeared. _Why was I being so petulant! I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He probably knew what he was talking about! You should be more quiet, demure and ladylike Svana instead of constantly trying to start an argument!_ Svana sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

Then suddenly, a large arm wrapped around her waist and another covered her mouth. Svana's eyes widened and instinctively she thrashed about. Kicking and biting and screaming. She felt tears pooling in her eyes as she cursed her stupidity. _Please! Please! Please! _She screamed, _Sesshomaru, please save me!_

"Now I shall make you my lover." Svana heard a rough voice hiss those dreaded words into her ear and the creature's hard cock against her back. Svana shuddered in disgust.

Then a fierce roar erupted in the clearing."Unhand her, vermin." An animalistic voice growled out, the sound so menacing Svana felt a shiver run up her spine. The putrid demon behind her froze and looked towards the source of the sound. There, emerging from the trees was Sesshomaru. His eyes had turned a dark, dangerous red and his fangs were elongated. His elbows jutted out, drawing attention to his lengthened claws on fingers he was flexing threateningly. His whole body was tense just waiting for the opportunity to tear apart the demon in front of him, bit by bit. A sinister grin spread across his face.

The demon holding Svana involuntarily slacked the hand across her mouth, just enough for her to call out. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's gaze flew to her face, he noticed her glistening eyes and his hair stood on end, his anger towards the demon festering even more than he thought possible. He visibly took a few breaths before he choked out in inuyoukai tongue. "Bitch, get away from that vermin!"

Svana whimpered helplessly her eyebrows furrowing.

"You can. Even in curse's immensely weakened state you can. Now obey me bitch and escape!"

The demon behind her cackled humourlessly. "It seems you overestimate the bitch." He said, his hand slithering forward to cup her breast tauntingly.

That did it. Svana desperately reached deep within her soul and harnessed her youkai, she elbowed his gut powered on immensely by her youkai, escaping his hold and kicking him to the ground just as Sesshomaru came hurtling down from the air and landed a powerful punch to his head. But he didn't stop there. He held the lizard demon to the ground and continuously punched him, ruthless even as he started to deform the creature's face. Svana waited for him to rein in his temper, but soon she realised that he wasn't stopping. "Sesshomaru," she called and berated herself as her voice caught in her throat. Sesshomaru turned to look at her the red hue of his eyes slowly reseeding back to their normal, gorgeous, penetrating amber. His gaze softened and Svana ran into his arms, catching him unaware and causing them both to fall to the ground.

Svana cried, she had never felt so vulnerable before and found herself hating the curse even more. Sobs racked her body as she nuzzled deeper into Sesshomaru's warm, solid chest. Sesshomaru rumbled soothingly, the sound vibrating in his chest and making her smile faintly through her turbulent emotions. He wrapped his arms around her trembling form and pulled her closer against his body resting his chin on her head. When Svana finally calmed down she started to purr, she nestled deeper into Sesshomaru and arched her neck facing downwards.

"Onna?' Sesshomaru called sounding slightly strained.

"Hhhhmmm," She hummed and opened her eyes. Svana tensed.

In front of her eyes her naked breast were pressed flat against Sesshomaru's chest and her legs were straddling him, pressing their two sexes together. Still slightly disconcerted she shifted a little, inadvertently rubbing their heats together. Sesshomaru, groaned a low, throaty, guttural sound and immediately she jumped off him, her face blazing.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, avoiding eye contact.

He sat up and faced the other way, hiding the blush that had dusted across his cheeks.

An awkward silence ensued, neither knowing what to say.

_Oh Svana, why do you do this to yourself._ She scolded herself staring at the ground. Finally, Sesshomaru got up, and picking up her haori as he went, he approached her form.

Svana eyes widened as she felt her haori fall over her shoulders. Quickly pulling it closer around herself she looked up. Sesshomaru was already walking away. Svana looked to the ground before quickly getting dressed and following after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but my internet broke down…yea, something about be given the wrong internet plan and blah blah blah, anyway, i'm here now with a brand new chappy! **

**ps. i'm gonna be late with the next chap because i'm going on holidays and i will unfortunately have no internet :(**

**Anyway, I luv you guys, please don't hate me, and enjoy! :)**

**pps. plz review, :3 I'd really appreciate it and it doesn't take that long…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Svana trudged along next to Sesshomaru. I should apologise. She glanced up at Sesshomaru's calm expression. His gaze locked on the forest in front of him. How is he always so stoic! She glanced at his face again. And why have I never noticed his features before. She breathed out softly, So noble.

"Is there something on my face," Sesshomaru inquired smoothly, turning to look at her, his piercing eyes locking with hers. Sesshomaru smirked when Svana quickly turned away, seeming to enjoy making her nervous, before turning his gaze back to the forest ahead of them.

Svana took a deep breathe, "I'm sorry."

Immediately Sesshomaru's gaze darted to her. He would have thought he had misheard her if not for his demonic hearing. He cocked an eyebrow in question. _For staring? _He seemed to ask.

_Of course he wasn't going to simply accept the apology, _Svana sighed.. "For not heeding your warning,"

Sesshomaru couldn't have been more surprised. This proud demoness before him was apologising and acknowledging his right choices in protecting her. Sesshomaru growled approvingly and placed his arm around his waist. Svana blushed at pleasing him and accepted his arm, a symbol of his protection and strength. She could not remember why she would ever deny it and demand on protecting herself considering she is not able to at the moment. Svana started to purr as Sesshomaru lifted a hand to her ears again.

"But now you have retained your demonic abilities, you do not require this one's protection." Sesshomaru murmured much to Svana's chagrin. Just as she had began to accept and even welcome his protection it becomes unnecessary. Suddenly she perked up.

"Even so, I have promised you my company in order to appease your mother and I shall keep my word." She replied with a smile. Sesshomaru glanced at her before looking back at the road. He lifted a hand to her ears once more.

"We will be taking accommodation at a nearby shiro before returning to the West." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is your room milord and lady." A servant woman said, bowing behind them before closing the door and leaving.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed as Svana looked around. The room was spacious with bamboo floors and elaborate vases filled with flowers. There was traditional art on the walls and candles all around the room. The bed was a queen sized with red silk sheets. Svana walked towards the bed before laying down, her back to Sesshomaru.

"I just noticed something." Svana began after a comfortable silence.

"Hmmm?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Where is your bed."

"You are currently laying on it."

"Then where is my bed."

"Also under you."

Svana sighed, "Of course we're sharing a bed."

Sesshomaru smirked, "At the very least this arrangement offers the solution to one problem."

"And that would be?"

"At least this way we can cover your scent with mine so that it doesn't attract other demons as easily." Svana sighed again as she felt the bed dip with Sesshomaru's weight.

"Marvellous.." Svana muttered as Sesshomaru blew out the candles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning as Svana woke, she was nestled up against a warmth. She was enveloped by soft sheets and encompassed by warmth. She yawned and tried to stretch her leg to notice that it was weighed down by something. Svana lazily opened her eyes to before quickly shutting them again. _I knew this was going to happen!_

She was pressed up against Sesshomaru. Her head was on his chest and her arm was wrapped around his hard torso. Her clothes were ruffles dangerously, her short night yukata riding up her thigh and a her cleavage a little too revealed. Her legs were intertwined with Sesshomaru's and as she tried to lift herself to fix her appearance Sesshomaru started to rouse. He tightened his arm around her waist and slid the hand at her thigh a little higher making Svana, "Eep."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Svana was frozen for a moment by his golden eyes. They looked so soft and vulnerable just after he woke up that she wanted to permanently etch that image into her mind, completely disregarding their positions.

Sesshomaru slowly started to smirk, "Couldn't resist could you, Onna."

Svana spluttered, before she noticed where she was on the bed and she too felt a grin spread across her face, "Says the one who came crawling to my side of the bed in the middle of the night." Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realised her truth and Svana couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. However, what she wasn't expecting was the softening of Sessomaru's features and the slight upwards tilt of his soft lips. "We should get going." She murmured, her face slack as she stared at Sesshomaru's face.

"Hm, I agree." Svana snapped out of her trance as Sesshomaru left the bed, taking with him all his warmth. Svana cursed her stupidity.

"We don't _really_ have to." She attempted, trying to retain as much warmth as possible by snuggling into the warm blankets. Nuzzling into the pillow and breathing in the scent of lightning and snow. She opened her eyes and watched as Sesshomaru tied on his armour, gazing at his lean muscles and taking in his broad shoulders. As Sesshomaru turned back to look at her Svana grudgingly got up. She lifted a hand to her hair and noticed Sesshomaru's eyes widen barely noticeably. She lifted and eyebrow in question and looked down at what he was looking a scream, she jumped up and turned her back to Sesshomaru. She fumbled to tie her sleeping yukata tighter around herself and cover up her legs and cleavage. With a dark blush covering her cheeks she looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru gazing up at the ceiling a elegant hand over his mouth. "Let's go, onna." He mumbled before turning around and walking out the door. Svana sighed. _How embarrassing. _She put on her travelling clothes, brushed her hair and headed towards the door.

She went outside and sat down beside the pond. She hummed to the sound of the water and watched the koi swimming in pairs. It was cherry blossom season and petals where falling all around her like snow. She reached out to touch one and smiled as it landed on her fingertip.

"Onna," Sesshomaru called out gently and Svana spun around, the petals flying around her as looked over to him, her face lighting up as she smiled. Sesshomaru was stunned into silence but quickly covered up. "We should get going."

"Of course." Svana said as she walked past him towards the lord of the shiro and thanked him for his hospitality. Sesshomaru stared after her, surprised at his reaction to her just then. However, he collected himself before heading after her, forcing himself to look away from the seductive sway of her hips and resist the enticement of her small, curvaceous body.

They set off again soon after.


End file.
